Band One big inside joke
by 7andthefluff
Summary: The sequel to What happens at band camp... Now with 2x the action 2x the romance 2x the drama and 2x the humor. Will Naruto and Sasuke get back together? This and more will be revealed. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! 100% of people who reviewed asked for a sequel! (all two of them XD) and so here it is! BTW if you have time check out my cosplay group AiAnimePro it's epic!**

Naruto blew into his trombone as he marched in sync with his band. They were performing at the last half-time of the football season. After this they take turns playing at the wrestling. And after this, Naruto wouldn't see Sasuke for three hour practices. After this he wouldn't see Sasuke at all. The Teme still stood by what he said.

His thoughts didn't distract him. He wouldn't let them. Naruto still played and he still marched. The last time he'd march this year. It was a weird thought, that he'd suddenly have a social life… well one that wasn't named marching band.

Now, he thought, I go up by Neji and play my part of the duet. He marched up to where the latter thingy was… by Sasuke. They were standing an arm's lengths apart, but Naruto still got the chills from being near him. He listened to the sad part. The show was about the Kyuubi, and this was the part of the fox dying. No matter who you are, there is still sadness about ending the life of such a beautiful creature, even though it is evil.

Naruto blew lightly into his trombone. He knew the part backwards and forwards after all the practices. He missed the lone practices with Sasuke. He put all the sadness into the notes, turning them into music. The slide glided across the metal as the song formed. The decrescendo faded the music to oblivion. Naruto went back into his place in the uniformed line of marchers.

Sasuke left the field after everyone attention was diverted from Naruto and himself. He missed Naruto with every fiber of his being. It was hard for him to let him go, but it was for the best. He wouldn't be able to take it if anything happened to the blonde.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Naruto was in one of the boys' locker rooms after six hour gym. He was taking a shower. As the warm water ran down his body, he thought of Sasuke. Is there any way to make him change his stubborn ass? The question kept on repeating in his mind. He wanted things to go back to how they were, to those brief days of joy when he and Sasuke could be together; before the attempts of the Akatsuki to take his life. He wanted Sasuke back, and he would get him._

_ Naruto turned the water off and wrapped his towel around his mid-section. He walked out to where his locker was. His clothes were in his locker because he didn't want to risk his clothes getting wet. The door opened, and Sasuke walked in._

_ The blonde froze. Sasuke was here, but he was going to see Naruto in a towel. Naruto panicked this was not part of his nonexistent plan!_

_ Sasuke was taken aback when he saw Naruto standing there… in only a towel. He felt himself go hard at the sight._

_ It appeared as if Sasuke teleported in front of the blonde. Sasuke's tongue intruded Naruto's mouth. The Raven slammed Naruto into the lockers and held Naruto's hands above his head. With his free hand Sasuke explored Naruto's exposed wet skin. Sasuke started trailing kisses lower down Naruto. The flushing Kitsune let out a moan. This made Sasuke snap out of whatever trance he was in. He backed up._

_"Forgive me, Naruto" The Raven bowed his head and left._

_Naruto was alone again inside the locker room._

Naruto remembered that day. He longed to feel Sasuke's talented lips on his bare skin again.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba called. All thoughts of Sasuke fled the blonde's mind.

"Hey Kiba! What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I think I know something to cheer you up!" The hyper-active dog lover exclaimed.

"And what would that be" Naruto asked with a raised eye-brow.

"There's a violinist and a conductor standing in the road. Who do you run over first?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba I don't think thi-" Naruto began.

"The conductor, business before pleasure!" The dog boy started howling with laughter at his own joke. He immediately stopped when he noticed his friend wasn't laughing with him.

"So you really loved him. Huh?" Naruto nodded.

"Now what are you going to do about it?" The blonde stared up at him quizzically.

"That's what I thought. You really love him. What are you going to do? Are you going to try to get over it OR ask your buddy Kiba to help you win him back?"

"You would help me? I thought you never liked Sasuke."

"I don't like him, but I hate seeing you upset even worse."

"Thanks Kiba!" The blonde glomped him.

"Hehe, don't mention it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke was in his room. Alone. Regretting how things turned out. Wondering if there was anything he could've done to stop this whole mess from starting. He knew there was one. He knew he was at fault for this. His foolishness almost caused the death of the man he was in love with. Itachi walked into the room then.

"You screwed things up with him." Itachi stated.

"Yes, I know this already!"

"You can make it right." The statement was met with the silence of the younger of the two. Itachi took this as an invitation to continue. "Dad's in the insane asylum with no way of getting out. There doesn't seem to be any other problem. Also you being in this fowl mood is upsetting Cernunnos" Cernunnos was the kitten Itachi found that day, he was named after the Gaulish god of wild things. It was a rather fitting name for the rambunctious kitten.

"So I should get back together with Naruto because it upsets your cat?" Sasuke asked starting to get pissed.

"No, you should get back together with Naruto because this is hurting you both. You did this so Naruto wouldn't get hurt, but it seems like it's hurting him more by being away. And Sasuke you're my brother and I can't stand seeing you this upset. Make things right with Naruto and you'll both be happier."

Sasuke was silent.


	2. Playing the Game just like an Instrament

**Yo! Thanks to AnimePirate223 for helpig me XD and feel free to tell me what you think ^.^**

Itachi was coming to pick Sasuke up from school. His intentions were of the sincerest kind: Getting his stubborn ass brother back together with Naruto. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to do it. Even if he had to lock the two of them totally naked into a closet… with whipped cream. He would do it… but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Itachi parked the car and walked to the entrance where Sasuke usually comes out. He leaned on the wall. His mind started to wonder. Why did he wear black jeans today? It's too hot to wear them. So why did he put them on? These were some of the profound questions the genius pondered.

He saw Naruto walk out of the building from a different door. He thought about approaching him, but changed his mind as a boy with wild brown hair wearing a hoodie approached him. The boy started making hand gestures and Naruto seemed slightly interested. Itachi moved into hearing distance.

"Naruto quit being an idiot! You have to do something, that stubborn ass isn't going to!" The boy exclaimed. Itachi figured the stubborn ass was his favorite younger brother.

"Kiba just stay out of this." Naruto ordered.

"And why should I do that."

Before Naruto answered Itachi pulled Kiba away.

"What are you doing! Hey let go of me bastard!"

"We have the same interests at heart, getting Sasuke and Naruto back together. Yes?"

"Yea,"

"I have a plan,"

"Sweet, Dude my names Kiba."

"Itachi"

And so it began.

The plan had three parts. Part one: rent a nice hotel room and set up a romantic atmosphere. Part two: Cook a home cooked meal. Part three: Trick Naruto and Sasuke to come to the hotel room. In theory it was easy enough, but reality is a whole different concept.

Konoha had very few hotels, but they got reservations for tomorrow at the nicest one in the town; a five star hotel run by the Nara clan. It was nice, but expensive. They booked a room that had a king sized bed and a nice set up for there evil plot. Kiba insisted on it because of said bed, there was something wrong with that boy.

The Next Day

Itachi already had the stuff they needed to decorate the room. Kiba moved the table to the middle of the room while Itachi started to unpack his supplies. Itachi placed a white table cloth on the round table and started placing rose petals on it. Kiba set up the three candles into the candle holder and set it in the middle of the table. Itachi started setting the table. Kiba placed two chairs around the table.

The two looked at there masterpiece. They stood admiring their art until Kiba ran and got a marker, a piece of paper, and the rest of the rose petals and ran to the other side of the divider where the bed was at. Itachi followed. Curious as to what the wild teen would do. Kiba has spread rose petals across the bed and left a card that said _Have fun you two ; ). _Itachi couldn't help but laugh at this.

0o0o0o0o0o

If I told you cooking was going well for them, I'd be telling a big fat lie. Itachi, being near-sighted, kept putting the wrong things into the recipe. It was his own fault in a way; he refused to see an optometrist. Kiba was never good with measurements and always put too much or too little of ingredients. All that came out was inedible.

Things were not looking too good. It wasn't about to get any better. The timer they were using didn't work, and the glop of whatever caught fire. Not missing a beat Itachi grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the over. Resulting in the two of them having to spend their entire lunch break to clean the damned thing

Itachi suddenly had a brilliant idea. His mother could help them cook… okay she could cook the whole thing. He pulled out his cell phone and held 3.

"Hello Itachi" Came his mother's pleasant voice.

"Mom can you help us with something" Itachi than proceeded in explaining the whole situation.

"I'll be right over son." Mikoto said and than hung up.

There is some magical quality all moms seem to have that makes everything they cook taste better. Everything came out flawless, and Mikoto made everything seem so easy. The skewers of melon, jamon, and mini mozzarella turned out perfectly. The lamb was cooked for just the right amount of time and was served with ripe red tomatoes. Lastly dessert was a creamy nuttella mousse served in wine glasses that had raspberries on top. In short everything was ready.

The candles were lit and the calls placed. Last minute details were in place. Naruto and Sasuke are both unsuspecting. This was going to work! This was going to work! Itachi left them a note telling them about check out and any other information they might need. And Kiba set up a spy camera on the back of the door. This is going to be good.

While leaving, Itachi and Kiba put the keys right where they told the unsuspecting victims. The two left separate ways. As Itachi left he saw Naruto drive into the parking lot. This was going to work, the older Uchiha sibling thought with a grin. This was going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke looked into the hotel. It looked like something his brother would pick out. It could be described as over the top. Not practical at all. When you walk into the lobby the first thing you noticed was the giant, crystal, chandelier that threw light everywhere. There were flowers sprouting from the vases that seemed to be placed everywhere. He looked around for the elevator; his brother had told him that the room was 512, and there's no way he'd go up that many stairs. The thing seemed pointless, but his brother did like doing things that way.

Naruto walked excitedly into the hotel. Kiba had told him he was having a party in room 512. It was short notice, but everything Kiba planned was short notice. He looked at the glitzy hotel lobby. Why would Kiba pick such a gaudy place? Naruto wondered. Meh, probably the fact that it was the only one with a room available on such short notice, Naruto explained to himself. He spied the elevator and ran into the still open doors.  
"What floor?" A bored voice asked that sounded eerily familiar. Almost like Sasuke. Naruto turned to reply and noticed it was Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was there. 'This can't be happening.' both of the boys thought.  
"Uh… the fifth," Naruto said, noticing the button was already glowing. Kiba didn't. Kiba did.

"Are you here for Kiba's party?" Naruto asked, fearing the response.  
"No, my brother told me to meet him here,"  
"Ohh, sounds kinky," Naruto replied with a big grin. This surprisingly got a laugh form Sasuke.  
The elevator reached the floor, and the boys stepped out. An awkward silence fell as the both reached room 512.  
"Should we go in?" Sasuke wondered out loud.  
"Well, I'm curious now. So yes" Naruto replied.  
Sasuke cautiously opened the door, not knowing what to expect. Impatiently, Naruto shoved Sasuke in. Sasuke fell to the floor.  
"Watch it-" Sasuke stopped, in awe of the delicately decorated room. Everything looked amazing. Naruto wondered into the room, and Sasuke stood up.  
"What the-" Sasuke thought better of finishing that comment. Itachi had planned this, and he had Kiba's help in doing so. He remembered what his brother said "Being apart is hurting you both." Maybe, it was a mistake. It was a mistake, Sasuke realized.

He was just hurting them both. He was doing more harm than good. It didn't matter that was in the past. He had to make things right. He had to change things before it was too late.  
"Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a blind asshole, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and most of all I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you Naruto. Please forgive me."  
"Sasuke, I do forgive you, and I love you too. But if you pull a stunt like this again I'm going to kick your stupid ass." Naruto said, meaning it.  
The raven swept the blonde in a passionate kiss, his hands memorizing the shape of Naruto's body. Naruto held tightly onto Sasuke, afraid to let go. He kissed the Raven back. Naruto broke the kiss off.

"Um Sasuke, can this wait until after we eat. I'm starving!" Sasuke smiled, only Naruto would think of food in a time like this.  
"We'll finish this later," Sasuke said with a wink as he walked to where the table was placed in the middle of the room. Naruto gulped at the promise. The thought scared him and gave him a yearning for what's to come.  
The couple sat at the round table, the candles casting a luminescent light.  
"You were just teasing about that, right?" Naruto asked.  
"Why would I kid you about such a thing?" Sasuke began, Naruto shivered "Yes, I did. Well, in the way that we're not going to do anything either one of us is uncomfortable with doing. I mean it no pressure." Sasuke added sincerely. Naruto smiled, his eyes twinkling in the candle light.

"Sasuke, what's one of your biggest secret?" Naruto asked, after swallowing a bite of lamb.  
Sasuke thought about it. After awhile he said, "I cut myself, when life seems impossible, it helps. Cutting helps clear my head and it makes the world seem… not as bad."  
"Oh, Sasuke, Is there anything I can do to help?" The blonde asked concerned about the love of his life.  
"You already have, Naruto." Sasuke smiled a weak smile that Naruto returned.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Sasuke we're lying in the king-sized bed, cuddled up, enjoying the others presence and the feel of their shirtless torsos against each other. The two were randomly kissing, but that's as far as they went.  
"So, Naruto what's your biggest secret?" Sasuke asked, referring to the events of earlier.  
"Meh, No fair Sasuke!" Naruto whined, burying his face in the covers. Sasuke gently brought Naruto's head up. "Tell,"  
"Fine, I lost the game."  
"Naruto, that doesn't count."  
"Sasuke, I'm -yawn- tired. Can we go to sleep now?"  
Sasuke pulled Naruto back into his arms, and kissed the blonde's forehead.  
"Good night my love," Sasuke whispered.  
"G' night Sasu, love ya" came the sleepy blonde's reply.


	4. Fish Suites and Firecrackers

A bright light shown through the open window, Naruto's eyes opened. He blinked, couldn't recall were he was. The blonde blushed when he saw he was still in Sasuke's arms. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest; Sasuke put his arm around Naruto. Sasuke looked around; they were still in the hotel room. They would probably need to check out soon. The Raven planted a kiss on the blonde's head. "Naruto," He whispered, "we need to check out soon."

That was several hours ago and Naruto was back at his house. Thankfully his parents didn't ask where he was since thankfully Kiba was good for something and covered for him. But his thankfulness to Kiba didn't last long; Kiba kept annoying him about details, one of these being the state of his virginity. It's safe to say Kiba was annoying him, and Naruto was plotting a painful revenge and was looking up ideas when it hit him. Well an idea hit him, not a person; which is a good thing cause ideas don't hurt. Naruto picked up his prank journal and started planning out what supplies and such he would need.

Now, all Naruto needed to do was enlist Sasuke's help. Because let's face it, Itachi is nosier than Kiba and he already planned everything for the two of them. He picked up his phone and hit the speed-dial that would call Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" The raven answered confused by why the blonde was calling.

"Is Itachi bugging you as much as Kiba is me? Like asking questions that don't concern him, such as asking about the state of your virginity and who topped and who bottomed." Naruto inquired.

"Naruto, Itachi is always butting into my business. So yes, yes he is."

"Cause I have an idea to get them to stop!"

"If it's ignoring it, trust me it doesn't work."

"No it's getting revenge! I have a killer prank worked out and I need your help!"

"You. Thinking. Isn't that one of the seven signs of the apocalypse?"

"TEME!"

"I love you too."

Naruto then proceeded to tell Sasuke about his plan. Sasuke liked it and was impressed that Naruto had the mental capacity to think of such an elaborate scheme. This was going to be good.

That night the boys were clothed in all black for part of Naruto's plot. It had three parts. Part one was finding the materials needed. All but one of the supplies was easy to find. What were left were the firecrackers. Sasuke had no clue were to get firecrackers at this time of the year, but Naruto had researched it and had found a place that would sell them to him. However, it was a thirty minute drive and they still had to pick up the fish suites.

Thankfully, Sasuke and Naruto had already gotten the hard part done, which was removing all of Itachi and Kiba's clothes, even the ones they were already wearing. Okay Sasuke did the clothing removal because Naruto chickened out. One thing Naruto did that wasn't in the plan was removing one of Kiba's eyebrows with Nair as an apology to Sasuke and to make up for being a wuss. They then proceeded to put Vaseline on every available surface. At Sasuke's, after they hid all of Itachi's clothes, they put butter on the wood floors (Itachi doesn't like carpets) and made sure they locked Sasuke's room incase Itachi tried to borrow any of Sasuke's clothes.

They picked up the fish suites and firecrackers, and drove back. The couple split up to make up for lost time Sasuke going home and Naruto going to Kiba's. However Sasuke decided to add a little touch of his own and picked something up from his favorite store, Hot Topic.

Once inside Sasuke placed the fish suite in Itachi's closet and went inside the bathroom and put the semi-permanent blue hair dye into Itachi's Herbal Essence. He also put some in his volumizing gel. Itachi was going to have a bad day tomorrow. Sasuke ran outside to complete the most risky part of the plan. Luckily, his mom wasn't here to ruin it. Sasuke pulled out a small grouping of the firecrackers, lit them, and ran once he saw Itachi in a fish suite step out. He knew Naruto was doing the same. Sasuke started heading for the aquarium, Sasuke and Naruto had planned it to were they would take different routes so they didn't get caught by the others target. Sasuke had also arranged for that freaky fish dude to be in there.

Naruto ran for his life. If Kiba caught him it would be game over. Speaking of games, Naruto lost the game. But that didn't matter. He stopped to light more firecrackers. Naruto knew that Kiba has killer ears that were oversensitive and that he would want to hurt anyone who lights them, especially if it was when he was sleeping. Naruto did something he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help it; the urge to check behind him was too great. Kiba was close, but not close enough to be able to tell who it was. Naruto kept leading the dog lover to the aquarium.

Sasuke ran inside the doors. Itachi on his heels. Or so Itachi thought, he ran after the felon who shot off those fireworks out of their season. Against better judgment and common sense he ran inside the doors after his brother. The door slammed shut behind him and locked Itachi looked around and didn't see anyone. The Weasel looked out the small window and was greeted by a smirking Sasuke. Itachi banged at the door, but Sasuke just stuck his tongue out and walked away. Itachi wondered around the room when a freaky fish dude wrapped his arms around him and said "Of course there's lots of fish in the sea, but you're the only one I'd love to catch and mount back at my place."

Kiba ran in at that time thinking he caught who he was chasing. The door closed and sealed the two to their fate. Kisame smiled at the thought of having two attractive people who love fish just as much as he does. Forget his place; he wanted to mount them right now.

Sasuke and Naruto were watching from the window into the room; they had heard everything and started laughing. Revenge was definitely a dish served with the flames of hell. That was exactly what they had given them. Revenge was the best tasting dish. Sasuke and Naruto where drunk off of the adrenaline rush from the nights events. It was currently one in the morning and the teens where awake as ever. Sasuke swept over and planted a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto eagerly responded, their tongues battling for dominance. They broke apart from the kiss, and decided to get ice cream to celebrate their missions' success.


End file.
